


My bubble: yard

by stephbirm



Category: covid19 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: a small poem about my yard on a rainy day in quarantine.
Kudos: 2





	My bubble: yard

private verdancy:

Dogwood tries to bloom in rain

Camellia drops red pillows onto the grass

Daffodils doze off while Tulips perk up

spiders explore grass, a window before ducklings come to snack

new Fern fronds stretch their arms

and wet paw prints lay a trail to the door

while birdsong and raindrops take polite turns providing a soundtrack.


End file.
